1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed relates generally to lighting fixtures and in particular to directional recessed lighting fixtures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A luminaire is generally considered to be a complete lighting unit consisting of a lamp or lamps together with the parts designed to distribute the light, to position and protect the lamps, and to connect the lamps to the power supply. Recessed luminaires are designed to be minimally visible from below a ceiling in which they are mounted. Many traditional methods of installing luminaires from below the ceiling require large vertical spaces above the ceiling for springs, brackets, and housings that fasten the luminaire to the ceiling.
An example recessed luminaire is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,805, which depicts a recessed lighting adjustment assembly installed in a typical housing recessed above a ceiling. The bottom of the housing has a housing aperture defined by a rim that is registered with a cutout opening in the ceiling. A lamp assembly has a trim collar for attachment to the rim of the housing through the cutout opening in the ceiling. The trim collar fits through both the ceiling cutout and the housing aperture, and is secured to the rim of the housing by three circumferentially spaced collar clamps. The bottom of the trim collar is a flange-shaped trim face that is pushed up against the ceiling during installation, to be flush with the room-side of the ceiling. The collar clamps are vertically adjustable on the collar in vertical slots, such that the clamps and the housing can be raised or lowered on the collar as needed to compensate for differences in the thickness of the ceiling. However, the luminaire requires that it be clamped to the rim of the recessed housing that had to be previously installed from above the ceiling. The pre-installed housing requires a large vertical space above the ceiling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting system for a recessed luminaire that may be completely installed from below a ceiling that has limited space above the ceiling. What is needed is a mounting system for a recessed luminaire, which does not require previously installing a recessed housing from above the ceiling. What is needed is a mounting system for a recessed luminaire that may be completely installed from below a ceiling when access above the ceiling is not available. What is needed is a mounting system for a recessed luminaire that is easily installed in architectural panels, such as ceilings or walls, having a variety of thicknesses. What is needed is a mounting system for a recessed luminaire that may be completely installed from below a ceiling, and which does not limit or interfere with the rotational adjustment or angular tilt of the light beam from the luminaire.